Welcome Home
by D HHS
Summary: Hari di mana Donghae pulang ke rumah akhirnya tiba juga. a HaeHyuk fic related to Donghae discharge [My first Canon] General warning applied! Enjoy


**Donghae POV**

Oh astaga, bagaimana dia bisa melakukan ini padaku? Besok kewajibanku terhadap negara berakhir dan aku ingin membuat perayaan 'kecil-kecil'an, tapi kenapa Hyukjae malah memilih ikut pergi ke Osaka?

Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan dia. Sebagai 'rekan' yang baik Hyukjae seharusnya lebih memilih menyambut kepulanganku kan? Tidak perlu muluk-muluk, dia mengucapkan 'selamat datang kembali' padaku saja sudah cukup. Kenapa Hyukjae tidak mengerti?

Aku mengambil ponselku lalu menulis pesan untuk Hyukjae. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku menulis seperti ini dalam pesanku:

 **Jika kau tidak membatalkan penerbangan ke Osaka, maka besok aku akan menghabiskan waktu dengan Kim Kil Joo.**

Aku masih ingat betul betapa tidak sukanya Hyukjae dengan junior yang satu itu. Hyukjae bahkan pernah ngambek beberapa hari karena melihat aku memeluk Kim Kil Joo dalam sebuah foto yang beredar luas di jejaring sosial.

Bagaimana ya, pose itu memang disengaja untuk menarik perhatian Hyukjae, karena saat itu Hyukjae tidak bisa dihubungi sedangkan diriku ini dalam keadaan tidak berdaya karena dirundung rindu. Pikiran jelekku mengambil alih saat itu.

Keesokan harinya, barulah Hyukjae menghubungiku. Dia tidak marah, tidak berteriak dengan kata-kata kasar, hanya mengatakan. "Wah, kelihatannya ada yang sedang bersenang-senang selagi 'rekannya' menyelesaikan tugas penting dari negara."

Bagai ditusuk dengan trisula dewa Neptunus, hatiku tertohok mendengar perkataan lembut Hyukjae yang sarat akan kekecewaan. Aku hanya bisa minta maaf dan mencoba menjelaskan situasiku kepada Hyukjae, tapi karena Hyukjae benar-benar tidak dalam keadaan hati yang baik, dua hari berikutnya barulah permintaan maafku diterimanya dengan manis.

Nah, setelah aku mengirimkan pesan ini kepadanya, apakah kali ini hasilnya akan sama dengan saat itu? Hyukjae akan cemas dan marah lagi kepadaku karena cemburu lalu membatalkan penerbangannya ke Osaka untuk menyambutku besok? Aku harap begitu.

Ponselku bergetar.

Ada pesan dari Hyukjae yang masuk bersamaan dengan perasaan gugup yang datang tanpa permisi, kurang ajar sekali kan?

Aku membuka pesan tersebut dan sederet kalimat memampar kesadaranku.

 **Mau kau menghabiskan waktu dengan siapapun aku tidak akan peduli. Aku akan tetap pergi ke Osaka besok karena aku butuh hiburan.**

Aku membalas pesan tersebut.

 **Astaga, Sayang, kau kan bisa menungguku sampai acara pelepasan selesai. Setelah itu aku bisa memberikan semua hiburan yang kau mau, jika perlu mengabulkan semua keinginnamu.**

Tak lama setelah itu balasan datang lagi.

 **Tidak mau!**

Teganya dirimu Hyukjae.

Aku menggigit ponsel dengan tidak elit karena perasaan frustrasi yang tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak akan menyambutku besok. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Baiklah, aku sudah memutuskan.

Aku akan keluar dengan diam-diam besok, tanpa konferensi pers, tapi yah, jika nanti ada penggemar yang menungguku, aku akan menyapa mereka.

 **o0o**

Setelah kepala kepolisian secara resmi melepaskan tugas berat yang harus kami pikul selama kurang dari dua tahun ini, aku dan teman-teman satu divisi melangkah keluar dari gedung untuk menghirup udara kebebasan.

Rasanya melegakan sekali. Apakah seperti ini juga perasaan para nara pidana ketika mereka dibebaskan dari jeruji besi?

Bisa kulihat para penggemar sudah membanjiri trotoar di berbagai jalanan, para petugas sampai kerepotan menangani mereka yang berjumlah ribuan.

Lalu, ketika mataku mengedar, aku menemukan sosok Hyukjae yang sedang menatapku sambil tersenyum dibalik masker putihnya.

Lee Hyukjae! Pembohong yang manis.

Oh, tidak, jangan katakan aku sedang menghayal atau berhalusinasi atau apapun itu namanya, karena sosok itu memang Hyukjae. Dia nyata dalam wujud manusia yang memiliki bayangan, dan biarpun sebagian wajahnya tertutup masker, mataku yang super tajam dan jernihnya mengalahkan sensor kamera terbaik ini tidak akan mungkin salah mengenalinya. Aku hafal tiap inchi dari diri Hyukjae.

Lihat, betapa mempesonanya dia dengan pakaian itu, apalagi kemejanya yang kedodoran, dan kakinya... Oh ramping sekali. Biasanya kaki itu melingkar erat di... baiklah tidak akan aku lanjutkan. Tapi oh Tuhan, Aku tidak sanggup menahan semua godaan kejam ini!

Tapi tunggu! Apa yang ku katakan tadi? Kaki? Ramping?

Aku baru menyadari betapa ketat celana yang di pakai Hyukjae saat ini. Aish, kenapa dia memilih celana hitam super ketat itu? Sengaja mau menggodaku? Aku sungguh tidak ada masalah dengan hal itu, tapi bagaimana jika yang lain ikut tergoda? Itu bisa jadi masalah besar.

Baik, aku akan segera membawanya pergi dari sini.

Seorang senior menunjukkan jalan kepadaku yang mengarah kepada sekumpulan jurnalis yang sudah menungguku dengan berbagai macam peralatan canggih mereka. Aku memberi hormat kepada mereka, menjawab pertanyaan mereka lalu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua orang.

Ketika tiba saatnya aku berbalik hendak menghampiri penipu yang super manis itu,, Hyukjae sudah berjalan lebih dulu ke arahku dengan kedua tangan terbuka lebar, siap memasukanku ke dalam kehangatannya. Maskernya sudah lebih diturunkan sehingga aku dapat melihat dia tersenyum menawan.

Aku ikut tertawa lebar, lebih lebar dari pada dia yang tersenyum malu-malu. Aku pun menyambut pelukannya dengan sepenuh hati. Rasanya aku senang sekali. Aku bahagia. Tidak hanya karena kewajiban militerku telah selesai, tapi karena Hyukjae ada di sini untuk menyambut kepulanganku.

" _Welcome home_ ," katanya dalam bisikan yang sudah pasti hanya bisa ku dengarkan.

Ku benamkan sejenak wajahku pada pundaknya selagi dia menepuki punggungku. Aroma parfumnya berbeda dari yang biasanya tapi tetap memabukkan dan aku menyukainya. Ingin rasanya saat ini juga ku sibak kemeja dan kaus putih Hyukjae supaya aku bisa menikmati pundak dan lehernya yang indah.

Lalu, Para fans menjerit, aku pun tersadar bahwa sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk semua pikiran dan keinginanku yang mulai liar. Aku menjauhkan diri darinya. Wajah Hyukjae sudah terlihat merah sekali karena malu. Dan untuk meredamnya, Hyukjae menunjuk persimpangan sambil berkata. "Ucapkan salam perpisahan dulu kepada para penggemar sebelum pergi."

Kami pun berjalan menuju persimpangan, para jurnalis memberiku ruang untuk membungkuk ke berbagai arah. Selain rasa bahagia yang aku rasakan, aku juga benar-benar terharu dengan usaha para penggemar untuk menyambut kepulanganku. Aku sempat mendengar bahkan ada yang sudah lebih dari dua puluh empat jam menunggu di sini. Mulai saat ini aku akan bekerja lebih giat lagi untuk menghargai usaha mereka dalam mendukungku selama ini.

Setelah selesai memberi hormat untuk yang terakhir kalinya kepada para jurnalis, kami berdua berjalan meninggalkan persimpangan. Aku merangkul pundak Hyukjae dan dia balas melingkarkan lengannya yang ramping pada pinggangku.

Tidakkah ini pemandangan yang indah?

"Jadi, akhirnya kau membatalkan pergi ke Osaka karena takut aku pergi dengan Kim Kil Joo?"

Hyukjae tertawa geli, seolah tahu bahwa kemarin aku telah bertingkah konyol untuk membuatnya tidak pergi ke Jepang. "Dari awal aku memang tidak berniat ke Osaka, bodoh. Dan aku rasa kau harus meminta maaf kepada Kim Kil Joo karena telah menyalah gunakan namanya."

Itu bisa aku atur nanti. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah selebrasi untuk momen bahagia ini. "Aku sudah tidak sabar mengetahui apa yang telah kau persiapkan untukku di rumah."

"Sesuatu yang panas."

Aku bisa melihat dia menyeringai. Oh Hyukjae, jangan lakukan itu, ku mohon. Tanpa sadar aku pun menjilat bibir bawahku sendiri. "Oh benarkah? Beri tahu aku."

"Ramen di atas kompor yang menyala."

Kami tertawa lepas dan berjalan membelah kerumunan orang, meninggalkan para penggemar yang masih menjerit-jerit histeris.

Ah, senangnya bisa kembali ke 'rumah' lagi.

 **FIN**

Tiga hari penuh dibikin gila sama Our Hot Couple. Jujur aku gak berharap—meskipun pengen banget liat—Hae jemput Hyuk sampe ke Wonju, soalnya takut gak kesampaian dan akhirnya kecewa. Tapi akhirnya... jeng jeng jeng. Dia malah yang dapat pelukan pertama dari Hyuk, mana lama pula Hyuk gk mau lepas dari dia TTvTT jelas, siapa juga yg gk seneng dijemput sama suami *sob* Dan waktu HAe bilang dia bakal keluar diem2, itu aku udah bener2 hopeless dan mikir bahwa Hyuk gak bakal dateng buat nyambut kepulangan Hae. Ternyata jeng jeng jeng lagi Hyuk nongol di sana dengan cantiknya(?) Pokoknya gk bisa digambari kayak apa aku senengnya tiga hari belakangan ini, rasanya kayak overdosis kebahagiaan. #WelcomeBackHaeHyuk Udah gk sabar nunggu SJ comeback.

Last, terima kasih buat kalian semua yang telah meluangkan waktu membaca ini. Love you all. Semoga terhibur, dan jangan sungkan kalau mau ngasih kritik dan saran. See ya!


End file.
